Harrys life: oneshot
by Reece12345678910
Summary: a little oneshot that would not leave my mind, so enjoy really and review   Harry/fem ace.


The order of the phoenix assembled around the table watching in anticipation as the swirling mass of light in the centre of the table began to stabilise, none were more anxious than Lily and James Potter, they were finally going to find out what happened to their baby son that Voldemort banished into another world after finding that he could not simply kill the boy.

It condensed into a silvery liquid bleeding wisps of grey smoke out across the table. As one the members of the order raised their wands and pointed them towards the smoke, a bright white light enveloped them as they all cried out the spell.

With a dull thump they landed on a wooden platform, the sounds of splashing water and the smell of the sea permeating the air.

Next to them was a woman kneeling on the floor her face obscured by dirty hair, her chest was covered with naught but bindings and her modesty kept in check by a pair of denim shorts, on either side stood two men with blades in an x formation in front of her despite the solid metal handcuffs stopping her from resisting.

"Ava D. Portgas, you are hereby charged with crimes of piracy, treason against the world government, terrorism, assaulting a marine, killing a marine, assaulting a vice admiral, killing a vice admiral and finally the attempted assignation of one Marshall D. Teach a known and respected Shichibukai of the world government, you have been found guilty of these crimes and are sentenced to be hung from the gallows until death, if no gallows are available it will be death from beheading."

The voice was so similar to James that they couldn't help but look, he looked almost like James, except for one key difference, the eyes, the haunting green eyes, so unlike lily's own, his haunted by war, hers still innocent as the day she was born,

He was dressed in a pristine white uniform, like the rest of the men assembled bar the fact that his had no sleeves and clearly showed the tattoo upon his tanned and muscled left bicep, it was a blue simplified seagull with the letters CP9 engraved in black below it.

Upon his belt was a slim blade opposite a bulky pistol.

"Have you any last words miss Portgas."

The woman looks up at this to show a slim face with a smattering of freckles across the nose and two large dark eyes.

"Really Miss Portgas, that's rather informal, when we had sex on long island it was Ava, so why is this any different."

Harry cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Because Miss Portgas, if your friends arrive to try and rescue you, which we know they will, then I will be the one to carry out your execution, now if you have no comments of consequence then we will ready the noose."

Ava snorts in amusement.

"If pops does show up like you think then all of you will be dead before you hit the ground."

As though fate had decided to take a direct handle on the entire affair a massive ship burst from the waves and settled in front of the huge wall of Marinford, thudding footsteps rang out and the ground shook slightly, they grew louder and louder as both the marines and the watching wizards grew tense.

Finally a head emerges from the top of the stair followed by a giant of man, a crescent shaped beard rested upon his lip, his chest bare with a white admirals coat slung across his shoulder,

"Edward newgate, the strongest man in the world." Harry breathed in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Pops, he came." Ava choked out.

Whitebeard clenched his muscles bulging, his hands slam out and cracks emerge in thin air swiftly followed by two massive tsunami's that were instantly frozen by Admiral Aokoji, the frozen water was then used as platform for the pirates to swarm into Marinford.

The wizards watch the battles with increasing shock and fear as the man named whitebeard walks towards them utterly devastating everything in his way, no one was spared his wrath, shockwaves and tremors shook the entire island and sections of the sea bigger than the island shifted and moved the monstrous mans will.

That was until Sengoku spoke.

"Harry, we need to crush their will, kill Ava, and take away their hope."

A brief flicker of something sparks in Harry's eyes before being crushed under the ideals of justice, drawing his blade he stood behind Ava and placed the tip against the back of her slender neck.

"Harry, please, whatever you do, kill me or don't, please promise me that you will look after my sister, she's all I have left and for what it's worth, I love you."

Harry sighed and pressed the blade in slightly, not enough to draw blood but enough to cause a mild pain.

"Woman, I think I may have told you this a million times." He spun around and decapitated the two marines guarding him and then pointed to Sengoku. "Būmu jokyo" red lightning arced from his fingertips and struck the stunned Sengoku head on, it arced over his skin and took away all muscle control, basically enacting the effects of the sea on the fleet admiral.

"You are going to be the death of me."

Pulling the key he removed the handcuffs as red lightning surrounded his feet, in a blur of a boom of static he was gone leaping over the fighters and landing in front of whitebeard in seconds, the stunned captain glared at Harry before jerking his head towards the ship signalling the retreat as Harry sped off towards the massive ship.

He was hit in the stomach by a blast of light that knocked the wind from him and separated Ava from him, rolling backwards he was on his feet and sending blasts of pure kinetic force towards Admiral Kizaru, the yellow suited admiral dodged them with ease before delivering a barrage of devastating kicks to Harry's middle.

Rising once more Harry slammed his foot into the ground and red lightning arced across the floor blasting razor sharp shards of stone at the Admiral, he turned to light and shot forward filling Harry's vision with his massive frame as pain exploded from his chest, looking down he spotted the hand buried up to the knuckles in his chest.

"Justice had been-URK."

Twin spears of flame emerged from his chest destroying his heart and lungs instantly. Ava emerged from behind him her hands aflame and her eyes filled with rage.

"forget about me asshole."

The Admiral gurgled and coughed once before collapsing, Ava slung Harry over her shoulder and carried him the rest of the way to the Moby dick as the island collapsed around them.

The wizards jerked as they were thrown back into the office, Lily had tears in her eyes and James face was pale, the othe rmemebrs where in varying states of shock.

**XxXxXxX **

**Sorry this would not leave my head at all, it was this one and the one with Naruto in Harry's place as a marine. **

**Oh yeah how Harry took out Sengoku was to take away all the kinetic force in his muscles and leave a lasting charge to drain any more produced, the way he moved so fast was to release massive amounts of kinetic energy with each step and the rock shards was kinetic energy from below, his devil fruit powers are to control kinetic energy **


End file.
